Faith Like Rain: Final Version
by Missionary Writer
Summary: LA is having the hottest, dryest summer of their record, will they get rain? Sorry, I do better at one-shots than chapter stories, but I'm trying, I hope you like this which was suppose to be the last chapter of the story.


~ Faith Like Rain ~

**By: HazelEyes51**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own E! or its characters, simply barrowing them. No profit is made and never will be made. Hazel belongs to me and is not to be without authorial permission.

**NOTE** Christianity belief and content is involved, not your type, don't read.

A/N: Okay, I'll admit I don't do good at chapter stories, but I'm trying, this one got so messed up and I wasn't going to delete it, so I took away all the chapter and decided to go with a one-shot at the story. This is a final version of it and I. Am. Certain that this is the FINAL version I want on the site.

EMERGENCY!

"Man it's been a long shift!" Macro Lopez grumbled.

"Long and hot." Chet Kelly added.

"It's been a warm, dry summer which is surprisingly for L.A." Roy DeSoto said pulling his uniform shirt off and hung it up.

"It's been a _long_, hot, dry and _aweful_ summer!" John Gage bud into conversation. "Brush fires increased, we've had heat waves and the list goes on. It's as if we're living in the desert!"

"To make this desert cooler Hazel, Dad and I are going to the beach tomorrow, we're going to have a picnic. You're more than welcome to join us." Mike Stoker invited as he shut his locker door and left the room, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt he met up with Captain Hank Stanley in the bay. "Hey Cap."

"Michael, what's up?"

"Hazel, Dad and I are going to the beach tomorrow, we're gonna have a picnic, swim, surf, hang out, maybe some dune bugging. You're invited to join us anytime."

"Oh, thank you. I'll run the idea pass Elsie."

Mike nodded and continued out back to his truck, he drove home and smiled as he entered the door of the apartment and saw his favorite person sitting on the floor looking through a book, he quietly shut the door and sat his bag down and then stood with his hands on his hips.

"Tigers, I like tigers."

"Where's my tiger?" He asked.

"Daddy!"

Mike lifted the child into his arms. "Hey, you been a good girl for Grandpa?"

"Yes sir," Hazel answered.

"That's what I like to hear." He kissed her cheek and walked into the kitchen where his dad was. "Hey Dad, thanks for babysitting again."

"Anytime, Michael. You know I love spending time with our little girl." Charles smiled and pinched Hazel's cute little nose, she decided to play bashful and hid her face in Mike's shoulder. Since Mike's mom died last year Charles was over in a heartbeat if Mike needed someone to watch Hazel, so they had made an agreement with Charles and Mike's youngest sister, Sara who had been watching Hazel.

Sara was let off the hook of babysitting unless it was absolutely needed and Charles wasn't available to do it, plus Mike had been looking for a house, the apartment was perfect for just him and Hazel, but when they wanted company over it was too small and Mike worried about Charles living all by himself in the old farmhouse on four acres of land, which the bank was foreclosing because the taxes were unaffordable for Charles.

Mike and Charles talked about the beach while little four-year-old Hazel played on the floor.

**EMERGENCY!**

Mike killed the engine and turned to unstrap Hazel. "How'd you like that, tiger? Was that fun?"

"Yeah." She answered unsure.

"I remember when I first taught you how to operate the farm truck you almost took out the shed." Charles commented as they got out of the dune buggy.

"Oh, come on Dad, I've improved over the years." Mike said as a joke, he was after all twenty-six and a father himself who became cautious when a child was in the vehicle, not that he hadn't always been cautious, but he had another perspective of why driving carefully was a safe thing.

"Well, look who decided to join us." Charles said as they made their way back to the blanket. "Hello Hank."

"Charles, great to see you." Cap shook Charles' hand. "Mike, Hazel."

"Hey Cap, I see Mrs. Stanley said yes."

"Yep, it took some begging from me and the kids, but she said yes." Cap smiled. Cap's two eldest, Kevin and Meghan ran off to play volleyball, the younger two, John and Emma went to play in the water and Elsie was setting up their blanket.

It didn't take long before the DeSoto's arrived, Marco and Chet with some beer and Johnny brought along a date. They were all talking and laughing and having a good time, when they all decided to eat Charles blessed the food and prayed for rain. Everyone was mainly eating sandwiches and chips, the kids had juice, Mike and Charles opted of water over beer and then they kids were playing tag and the adults were talking and Mike thought he felt a raindrop.

Everyone had made comments about how hot the summer had been without rain and Mike would continuously tell them to have faith, because faith makes things possible, not easy, but it would happen, someday or another. As the continued to sit a few others thought they felt raindrops, then Hazel ran over towards Mike who stood up as it began sprinkling.

"Is it going to rain, Daddy?" She asked looking up at him and blinking against the droplets, her hair was becoming damp, her honey-brown/blue eyes were squinted, her freckles were crinkled from her wrinkled expression. She wore a pretty homemade dress of a light green t-shirt with green floral print light-weight cotton fabric made a gathered skirt, her hair was in two french braids going down the sides of her head and she was playing barefoot.

"I think so." Mike answered, no more did the words pass his lips before it began to actually _rain_! "It is, it's raining!" Mike said joyously and lifted Hazel into the air.

Everyone ran around the beach celebrating and having fun, playing in the rain, which was a prayer answered because the day had been growing hot!

"Stoker was right!" Chet said.

"Yeah," Johnny agreed. "Faith like rain."


End file.
